Black Panther Fever
by tstovall001
Summary: When T'Challa falls deathly ill with Black Panther Fever, it's up to his friends and the Crystal Gems working together to find the antidote and cure him before it's too late. Will they be able to cure T'Challa in time, or will Shuri lose her brother and Wakanda loses its King forever? Read to find out!


**(In Wakanda)**

T'Challa didn't like admitting he was sick as it was a sign of weakness to him. And with his sister's birthday tomorrow, he wanted it to be special. That night at dinner, everyone present noticed T'Challa's change in behavior. "Are you all right brother?" asked Shuri "You look a little pale to the face." But T'Challa just told them "I'm fine but I might go to bed early. Good evening and happy early birthday Shuri" in a near weak whisper and went off to his bedroom. The next morning T'Challa was startled out of bed when the trumpets sounded for Shuri's birthday party to begin. 'I must have been exhausted if I slept so late. I want to make Shuri's birthday special but I feel terrible.' he thought and got dressed for the ceremony. T'Challa addressed his people "we are gathered here today to celebrate Princess Shuri's 19th birthday. And as King of Wakanda, I am proud to bestow upon my younger sister, the title of Crown Princess. My people, I am proud to present to you, Crown Princess Shuri! Let the festivities begin. And Shuri, would you like to do the honors?" Shuri nodded and made and X gesture with her arms across her chest and yelled "WAKANDA FOREVER!". The crowd copied their princess and erupted in cheers. That night at the dance, T'Challa was talking with Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye when he broke into a coughing fit and fell unconscious with two streaks of his hair turning white. The guests gasped and rushed to the aid of their king. "We need to get him to my lab. Quickly." Shuri ordered. With the help of the Dora Milaje, T'Challa was escorted to Shuri's lab. By the time they got to the lab, T'Challa was already in a deep coma and had a very high fever of 102.9. He was attached to an IV line and a breathing machine to keep him stabilized. And Nakia was looking at his diagnostics. "Shuri, the diagnostics say that T'Challa contracted a bad case of Black Panther Fever. A deadly illness that will kill the host in 29 days if an antidote is not found. No. I can't lose my fiance this early." said Nakia. "The book says the antidote can only be found in a town called "Beach City". We need to go there in hopes of saving T'Challa." said Shuri. The three of them rushed T'Challa into the jet and rushed off to Beach City.

**(In Beach City) **

"This is a nice day. Right Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"It sure is. What do you think of taking Amethyst and Steven to visit Peridot and Lapis for a couple weeks? I kinda want to see how Pumpkin is doing." Garnet suggested.

"That's a good idea. Wait. Why is that jet coming towards us?" asked Pearl readying her spear.

"I don't know but it could be trouble." Garnet said readying her gauntlets.

Shuri, Nakia, Okoye, and T'Challa fell out of the jet and crashed into the sand.

"Please. We need your help. *pant!* My brother. He's very sick and the antidote could only be found here." said Shuri getting up and running to the gems.

"Calm down, sweetie. Tell us your names, where you come from and what happened to your brother so we can help you." Garnet said.

"I'm Nakia. That's Shuri and Okoye. We come from the African nation of Wakanda. The one unconscious is my fiance and her older brother. His name is T'Challa and he contracted a deadly illness called Black Panther Fever and the antidote could only be found here. Can you help us?" asked Nakia.

"All right. Pearl, help the girls up. I'll get T'Challa and we'll get them to the temple." Garnet ordered.

The two got the group together and warped back to the temple. When they got back to the temple, Amethyst came up and saw Garnet with an unconscious T'Challa on her shoulders and asked Pearl what was going on.

"Hey P. What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"No time to explain. The one unconscious on Garnet's shoulders is very sick. You get these girls settled, and we'll look up black panther fever." said Pearl.

Garnet sat T'Challa in Steven's bed, Amethyst got the girls comfortable (although Okoye insisted on guarding her King), and Pearl was looking through the books for black panther fever.

"Here it is! It says 'Black Panther Fever is an extremely deadly illness that will kill the host in 29 days unless they are given the blood of a crystal shrimp and a crystal lily in time.'" said Pearl.

"Pearl, I checked his temperature and it's rising fast. His current temperature is 103.9" Steven said from T'Challa's bedside.

"Thanks, Steven! We need to hurry in order to save T'Challa." Pearl said.

"29 days?! That's not much time. Amethyst, you go with me to get the shrimp. Pearl, stay here with T'Challa and Steven. Shuri, and Okoye, you come go to get the lily. Nakia, stay with Pearl." Garnet ordered.

"Got it." Everyone said.

As the days passed, they had little success to finding the ingredients. Until one day, they finally found their ingredients and rushed back to the temple. By the time they got back, T'Challa was nearly dead and his hair was completely white.

**(At the Citadel)**

"Look! There are some crystal shrimp!" exclaimed Garnet.

"We can use this syringe to extract the blood, but we have to be careful of the shards." said Amethyst.

**Suddenly, a giant monster appeared and attacked Garnet and Amethyst.**

"We need to get this blood back to T'Challa. But first we have to RUN!" said Amethyst.

"Good idea." said Garnet and they both ran to the warp pad.

**(At the mountain)**

"There! I see some crystal lillies!" exclaimed Okoye.

"Good. Now let's grab some and get back to the temple." said Shuri.

**(Back at the Temple)**

**The others warped back into the temple and got to work on the antidote for T'Challa.**

"We're almost out of time. Let's mix the ingredients together quickly." said Shuri.

Shuri and Pearl rushed to work mixing the ingredients together while everyone was watching T'Challa, who was in a deep coma.

"It's ready!" said Pearl, rushing over with the antidote.

"(moans and coughs)" T'Challa managed to get out.

"Hurry. Let's hope this works." said Shuri making T'Challa drink the antidote.

"Please, wake up T'Challa. Please. You're the Black Panther. Your people need you, your family needs you, and your friends need you. Pull through. Please." Steven pleaded grabbing his hand.

As the days went by, T'Challa's hair faded back to black and he regained most of his strength.

A few days later, T'Challa's hair faded back to black and he regained consciousness.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" asked an exhausted T'Challa who finally woke up after being unconscious for a month.

Shuri, who was sleeping next to T'Challa, woke up in a heartbeat when she heard her brother's voice.

"T'Challa?" Shuri asked. Her brother nodded weakly. "Brother!" she exclaimed hugging T'Challa.

"You're safe in Beach City, Your Majesty." said Pearl.

"How do you feel?" Garnet asked.

"I feel tired. But I feel better too. Thank you for curing me." T'Challa said before falling asleep.

"Yes, thank you. For helping to save my brother. Let us do something for you in return." Shuri said in gratitude.

"You're welcome, Your Highness. And we'd all love to visit Wakanda someday for a vacation. But we should leave T'Challa to rest so he can recover his strength." said Garnet.

Soon, the time to say good-bye came and it was time for T'Challa,Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye to return to Wakanda.

"I wish you could've stayed longer." said Pearl.

"Don't worry. We'll come back and visit someday when I'm not busy. Being king is hard work and makes it hard ffor me to spend time with my family." said T'Challa who was leaning on Okoye and Nakia, half-asleep.

"This isn't goodbye forever. It's just good-bye until next time." said Shuri

"See you soon." Nakia and Okoye called over their shoulders.

**The royal wing then blasted off back to Wakanda.**

"P, something tells me we'll see each other again very soon." said Amethyst who was giving Steven a piggy-back ride.

"I think you're right Amethyst." Pearl agreed as they watched their new friends fly home.

"And I can't wait to visit Wakanda." Garnet added eagerly.


End file.
